


Empty Threat

by vvesninski



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, andrew gets glasses and hes Grumpy, established andreil, the other foxes are in it too but just background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvesninski/pseuds/vvesninski
Summary: Andrew doesn’t hate his new look, but he does hate everyone’s reactions. As usual, Neil is the exception.





	Empty Threat

Andrew was missing from afternoon practice. He had been at the court in the morning, and Neil had caught him in the dorm just an hour ago trying to hide a gigantic share bag of gummy sweets in the pocket of his hoodie. This was strange, but Neil didn’t let himself worry. Apparently Kevin had realised, too, because the first thing he did when the rest of the team arrived on the court was question Wymack about his goalie’s absence. 

“He said he had an appointment,” Wymack said. “Renee, try not to let these idiot strikers batter you too much until he shows up.”

And that was that. Neil let his boyfriend’s absence slip to the back of his mind as Dan led them straight into a warm up and drills. He trusted Andrew to handle himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Andrew was still nowhere to be seen as practice ended, and his car wasn’t in the parking lot, so Neil jogged back to Fox Tower, leaving his bag in Matt’s truck. Kevin had stayed behind at the court for solo practice and Nicky was at the library with Aaron and presumably Katelyn, so Neil expected to have the dorm to himself, but their door was unlocked. Andrew sat on the couch with his back to Neil, apparently absorbed in a book, and turned around as he heard Neil come in.

Whatever Neil had expected Andrew to be doing skipping practice and risking Kevin’s wrath, it definitely wasn’t this. Andrew was wearing _glasses_ , wide black frames that made his eyes seem bigger and brighter. 

“Looking good, babe.” An unfamiliar warmth wormed its way inside him as he took in Andrew’s altered appearance. It was different, but definitely an improvement, and he smiled appreciatively.

“Don’t you ‘babe’ me, Josten.”

A drawn out silence hung in the air, and Neil stared Andrew down.

“I hate you.”

“Hmm, I don’t think you do.”

“I’ve already planned your murder. Don’t test me.”

To anyone else, Andrew’s expression was the same bored look as usual, but Neil could see the tiny twitch at the corner of his mouth that said _I’m joking_. He crossed the room and sat down practically on top of Andrew, his voice soft as he leaned in. “May I?”

Andrew’s eyes fluttered closed as he nodded, and Neil reached his fingers into Andrew’s hair as their lips met. The rim of his glasses pressed into Neil’s cheeks, so he pulled away a little to adjust his angle. Andrew moved out of Neil’s reach, frowning at the awkwardness his new accessory brought.

“I’m not wearing them. I look dumb, and I can see fine.” He sounded indifferent, but there was a wobble in his voice that wasn’t usually there. Neil understood what Andrew was telling him without hearing the exact words - in a rare moment of weakness, Andrew was self conscious.

“You look hot. I’ll beat up anyone who talks shit.”

Andrew snorted. “Yeah, right. Like you’d be able to take on Matt.”

“You know I would do it for you, _babe_.” They were back to teasing now, and Neil couldn’t resist slipping the endearment in, just for the reaction he got from it. Andrew all but growled as he pounced down, pinning Neil’s wrists above his head on the couch. He cocked his head to one side in a silent question, and Neil met his lips again in lieu of a response. It was hot and rough, Andrew kissing his frustrations into Neil’s mouth, and Neil flicked his tongue against Andrew’s lips and let it happen.

They were interrupted by the door slamming open, and a voice from the hallway. “Oh my god. The bedroom is literally two metres away, you horny teenagers.” Apparently Nicky hadn’t stayed at the library for long. Neil sat up as soon as Andrew released him.

“Fully clothed, don’t worry,” he said, but Nicky was already leaving and shut the door behind him. Andrew shrugged and got back to work on Neil’s mouth.

 

* * *

 

Nicky must have said something to Kevin, because there was no night practice that day - in fact, neither of their roommates came back in at all, which Andrew was quick to take advantage of. Neil managed to send a group text to everyone but Andrew, typing out a deliberately vague message just before he fell asleep that night. _Don’t say anything to Andrew unless you want my fist in your face ;)_. He woke up to no fewer than seven replies, from an uninterpretable “ _????!!!!”_ from Nicky to concerns about his newfound aggressive streak from Matt and Allison. He put his phone away without replying to any of them, and went to get ready for morning practice. Apparently everyone was shocked into silence by the unsolicited threat - although Neil was sure they recognised the exaggeration; he had never been violent - because although Andrew wore his glasses all day he didn’t receive so much as a prolonged stare from any of the Foxes. Neil hoped that meant he’d gotten away with it, but Andrew caught him in the locker room after their night practice.

“You spoke to them,” he accused, backing Neil into a corner. He was shirtless and damp from his shower, which to Neil seemed like an unfair distraction, but he knew better than to voice that particular thought.

“I _threatened_ them.” Neil hoped that Andrew would be proud of him for his willingness to commit needless violence. Andrew’s bored expression faded a little to give way to frustation.

“I don’t need your protection,” he muttered, looking away.

“Too bad. You’ve got it now,” Neil whispered against Andrew’s lips, and then they were lost in each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel bad about this because i literally just started a multiple chapter fic and definitely should be doing that but i suddenly HAD TO write andrew having to wear glasses n being all sulky? and all the other cute stuff idk i really hope this isn't ooc but i have no clue tbh this is my first time writing these kids together. thanks for reading ily <3


End file.
